Happy Birthday Babies Part 2
Synopsis: Continuing from Part 1, Corey goes into Labor and Laney tries to Wake up Madison. Meanwhile Kin Kon and Grace are looking for lyrics to sing for the Newborn Baby. But when Madison gets a Case of Sleep Disorder She cannot wake up. Can Laney deliver Corey's Baby? But Corey doesn't know that he is having TWINS???.. Plot: 4:00 am At The Garage, Grace was in her Red Glow in the dark Nightgown and Red sleeping Mask. While Kin was wearing Science Pajamas with a Glow in the Dark Sleeping Mask. While Kon was wearing Pizza Pajamas. Snoring and Sleeping. * Wicked Cool Transition At the Tent, Corey and Laney were desperately trying to wake up Madison. Ugh She's Not waking Up Laney!! Corey rubs his Belly. Don't Worry My Pregnant Husband. Laney rubs the baby. Maddie probably has Sleep disorder. Laney said. Then Help Me Go Into Labor Lanes. Corey Yells. Okay My Love. Laney smiles. Sweaty Skull Transition Okay Corey know keep breathing. Laney pushes Corey's Belly. Corey's Contraction Stops. Wow That was A Long Contraction. Corey sighed. 34 more seconds till the Next Contraction and then Your Stomach gonna be 12 minutes Apart. Laney smiles at her Husband. Now I'll just have to put this blanket on your Legs and Stomach. As Laney puts a Blue blanket on Corey's Legs and Belly. 34 SECONDS PAST LANES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As Corey breathes hard. *Wicked Cool Transition (In Slow Motion) Okay Guys We need to get to the Camp Site quick The Baby is on its Way. Kon pushes them out of the Garage until they saw a mysterious Woman with her clothing. Gasp. The band gasps. Carry Me to Corey GrossBand. Trina Laughs Evilly * Wicked Grinch Transition At The Tent, Corey was still Trying to deal with his Last Contraction, Before Childbirth. Okay 1 more and your done. Laney holds her husband's Hand. And Your Done. Laney smiles. Then the rest come to Corey and hug him expect Trina who is locked in the Car. Guys You Made it. Corey smiles. Just in Time for Child Birth. Laney announces. Kin and I will hold Corey's Hand's. Laney said. While Kon will Hold Corey's Legs. Grace gets Towels and Water. Okay Core you Ready for this? Laney asks Corey. Yes I'm ready to have this Baby and Get his future started. Corey smiles. When I count Push as Hard as You Can Corey. Kin said. 1,2,3,4 Push.... As Corey pushes hard. Push!! Kin Screams. Corey groans as Sweat falls down. As Corey's Nails start reaching into Laney's Skin. I'm Gonna Kill You when This Lumping Brat is Ready to Be Born. Corey yells in rage. I love you too My Sweet Husband.. Laney cries. Last one I can see The Head. Kon said. You can do this Corey!!.Laney said 1,2,3,4 PUSH!!!!! Kin yelled. Corey Screams as White Light covers the Screen. I see a Baby Boy and he crying. Wait there 1 more lump in Corey Belly. Kon said. Oh No. Corey cries. PUSH AGAIN!!!! Kin Screams. Corey pushes hard. As Corey face turns red. *Wicked Baby Transition Corey and Laney see Twin Baby Boys and they both smile. As Maddie wakes up. Corey you went into Labor? Maddie asks. Yeah. Corey said. Me and Laney both got to choose which name you picked and Grace picked. The one that Loves To Make Big Belches is Corey Jr. Corey says And the One that loves to be quiet is Corbi. Laney said. Okay Now to put Lyrics into These Guys. Corey said. But How? Laney asks. Oh Right. Corey grins. I know . Since You had a Baby that would make Trina hashtag. JEALOUS!!! Corey smiled. The Baby laughed. * Wicked Cute Transition Finally I got out of Pinktastic. Now time to gloat In Corey's.... As Trina saw Corey with His Babies. Hey sis, Meet your Nephews.. No. Corey has Kids and I don't He really does have a future better than I do. As Trina went into Sad Diary Mode. As she exists she drives away. The Diary Falls in Corey's Hand. 1,2,3 Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday Corey Junior and Corbi Riffin. Happy Birthday To You. Oh Laney Were Parents. Corey smiles. I Can't wait for you to Experience the world for yourselves. Kin said. Corey: There's all kinds of milestones in life. The kind you expect to live through...first kiss, birthdays, graduations, if you're lucky a wedding or two, or even a new addition to the family. And then there's the kind you never dream you'd get to live through again Laney was a about to say something until the babies smiled. AWWW!!! Laney said. Thanks for Coming out Everyone!! Characters: * Corey Riffin * Laney Riffin * Kin Kujira * Kon Kujira * Trina Riffin * Corey Junior * Corbi Riffin * Madison Deanglo * Grace Pendiskiza